Dear Daddy
by Bubblegum Thai
Summary: Sequel to 'Starz'. Paige is in boarding school and the only thing that keeps her from dispair are her friend Lotti, writing to her father and knowing that someday she shall see him again! But, what happens when no replies come and Quatre doesn't visist an
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing! Duh! How could you even suggest such a thing?  
  
Authors note: This is the sequel to 'Starz' and I hope you like it! It's a LOT darker than its predecessor, but hopefully better! Please RnR!  
  
Dear Daddy.  
  
Chapter 1.  
Dear Daddy,  
  
It's been so long since we last saw each other! I fear that I've forgotten your face! I don't know what it's like where you are, I hope that everything's fine. I hope you're alright. How's Heero? And Quatre, Trowa and Wufei? I don't know how to describe this place, it's not so bad, but then again I wouldn't be here by choice!  
  
I want this war to be over, so terribly! Everyone here tip toes around it like it doesn't exist! But it does! It does! Well, not everyone! I don't! And, there's another girl here, Lotti, that's her name. She's my age and her dad is off fighting as well . . . he's a general or something, she doesn't talk about him much, but I know she misses him.  
  
I miss you. There are really no words to describe how I feel inside . . . empty and lonely mostly! No one here cares that you could be hurt or have forgotten me! I don't want you to forget me! Please don't forget me daddy! I love you!  
  
I have to go, writing time is almost over, I spent a good portion of the time looking for my diary that has your forwarding address in it . . . I hid it, to keep it truly private.  
  
I love you.  
  
Paige.  
  
Paige placed the piece of paper down onto her bed, along with her pen as the bell went for dinner time. She hopped off of her bed and looked up at a short blonde-haired girl that occupied the bed next to her,  
  
"Hey, Lotti."  
  
"Yes Paige?"  
  
"Can you please help me with my pinafore? I can't reach!" Paige asked, pathetically,  
  
"Oh Paige!" Lotti scolded, "You're going to have to learn!"  
  
"Well, you see, there isn't much call for these things on L2!"  
  
"Oh . . .? Is that where you come from then?"  
  
"Yes, although, I was born here."  
  
"What, Earth?"  
  
"Yeah, England."  
  
"Cool, so, why did you move to L2?"  
  
"My dad comes from there, and when my mum died, he kinda wanted to escape." Paige sighed sadly as Lotti tied her pinafore ties into a neat bow,  
  
"Paige! Your hair ribbon is a state!" She exclaimed, fiddling with the piece of black silk exasperatedly,  
  
"Thank you Lotti! I would've gotten SO many black marks already if it wasn't for you! I may have gone to Catholic schools before, but never any THIS old fashioned or posh!"  
  
"Yeah . . . I don't suppose you know who the girl is that's sponsored by the Winner foundation, do you?"  
  
Paige blushed,  
  
"Uh, that's me . . . Quatre Winner is like, best friends with my dad, and my dad can't afford these fees, so Quatre paid for me!"  
  
"Oh . . ." Lotti smiled weakly, "C'mon! We'll be late for Supper!"  
  
Paige nodded dumbly and followed her small companion. Lotti was quite petite for her age. She had shoulder-length, strait blonde hair and dull blue eyes, although her smile was bright and inviting. She was quite cheerful, yet shy and withdrawn sometimes. She turned a corner and immediately fell into line with the rest of the school. Paige looked around a sighed. Life was boring! The group of about 20 girls stood in twos, walking in step towards the dining hall. All wore the same black tights with the same black shoes and same black, just below knee-length dress. Their white pinafores emitted a dim and eerie glow in the poor light of the old house, now a school. Each one had a silken black hair ribbon tied somewhere within pristine hair-styles, but what annoyed Paige the most was that they had taken away her silver cross! That's right! They had taken away her precious silver cross and given her a gold one in replacement! GOLD! Gold was tacky! She sneered at the thought of the repulsive object hanging around her neck. They'd promised her the pendant back at the end of the school year but she was still furious,  
  
"If dad were here, he would MAKE them give me it back!" She thought snidely as the group entered the dining hall, an even number on each side of the large wooden table. They stood behind their bench and awaited the teachers. They milled in. 6 of them and the Headmaster. He sat at the end and cleared his throat,  
  
"You may all sit." He said clearly.  
  
The rustle of fabric echoed throughout the hall as the large group of people sat down, silence enveloping both students and faculty.  
  
Paige was seated in her usual place, between Lotti and another girl, a year older than she was, but with half the IQ. She was snotty and took every opportunity to make Paige fell un-welcome! Paige sighed, lowering her head to give grace. She closed his eyes,  
  
". . . let the lord protect those who are out, fighting the war for us. May he protect them as they protect us from the evils of . . ." Paige drowned out the rest of the Headmasters prayer until it was time for the litany,  
  
"Amen." She spoke solemnly, her lips barely parting as she said the one word. A loupe-warm soup was placed before her, and she stirred it with disgust, sneering down upon it as if it were diseased. She ate it slowly, the school remaining silent as they sipped the reddish-brown liquid. There was no chance for conversation here . . . you could've heard a pin drop in the deathly-cold room.  
  
Supper dragged by but finally, the clock chime 8 as it sat upon the fireplace, looking down upon the crowd. The Headmaster stood slowly, only after he had dabbed his lips with his white napkin and made sure every solid piece of food from his plate had been chewed and swallowed the utmost care,  
  
"There will be no reading, tonight." He declared, "Instead you shall all spend private time, saying prayers and reflecting upon your sins so that you may ask for forgiveness in confession tomorrow." He murmured before shuffling away to his office. The 6 teachers stood in unison, two walking to the door and standing on either side as the other 4 walked through, their heads held high,  
  
"Mc Adam!" One called and half of the girls stood, including Paige. They marched to the door and out towards their dorm, followed by one of the teachers.  
  
This particular teacher was called Miss Simms and she was usually a very nice person, considering that she worked in this hell hole. On her first night, Paige had cried constantly, not bearing to think of what was happening to her father and the others out on the battle field. Miss Simms had comforted her and helped her learn to tie her hair ribbon, although, it still wasn't a perfected art, just yet. Besides, a teenager can't trust anyone! Right?  
  
Slumping onto her bed, Paige sits, her legs semi-crossed as she plays with a stray ringlet from the brunette cascade over her shoulder,  
  
"Hey Maxwell!" An angered tone calls out, bitterness dripped from every syllable,  
  
"Yes, Cassidy?" Paige huffed, "Tonight's going to be one of those nights, huh?"  
  
"I was just wondering . . . where's you mum again?" She smirked,  
  
"Dead . . . where else?"  
  
"Where's your dad?"  
  
"Fighting in the war."  
  
"And what does he do normally?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"He works for the Preventers part time, and he owns a scrap-metal business with his friend Hilde, why?"  
  
"Perhaps he's better off fighting in that war!" She sneered and whirled away, "That way he'll be joining your mother soon enough!" She scoffed.  
  
Paige sneered, lowering her head slightly as she felt tears well in her sapphire eyes,  
  
"NO PAIGE!" She growled to herself, "You're stronger than this! Prove to them who you are! Prove to them that you're a Maxwell! Show them who you are!" She continued, clenching her teeth bitterly.  
  
A few days later, the students were informed that everyone's parents/guardians were being invited in on a parent's day to look over academic reports and for a visit. Paige almost jumped for joy in her seat, she was so excited,  
  
"Daddy!" She squealed inwardly, "Dad's going to come and visit me!" She ran off to the dorm to find her cleanest uniform in preparation for the day.  
  
The days dragged by as Paige sat in each seat, in each class, bubbling with the excitement of seeing her only blood parent. She just wasn't used to being away from him for so long!  
  
As the day finally rolled around, she bounced up and down on her bed in excitement, ready and waiting for her dorm to be called into the main foyer. As soon as they were called, Paige bubbled with happiness as they marched down the landing and onto the stairs where they stopped, as had been rehearsed. One by one, they filed down to meet their parents, who each held an envelope in their hand. Paige faltered, looking around the room, no sign of a figure all in black and a chestnut braid swaying behind him. She felt anger rise within her as she realised that he wasn't there. Then pain and finally, despair. She choked back sobs of depression as she sunk into a sitting position,  
  
"PAIGE!" A familiar voice called out to her from the pulsating crowd below her, "Paige! Here!"  
  
Paige looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks as she did so, there stood Quatre . . . and Heero . . . no Duo though, but still, at least someone had come! Jumping to her feet she ran down the stairs towards them and into Heero's arms,  
  
"Where is he, Heero-kun?" She sobbed into the Preventers uniform,  
  
"He's really sorry; he had to go out on a mission." Heero whispered as he smoothed back the brown ringlets from the teenagers face,  
  
"He wanted to be here . . . he really did, and we'll show him your report as soon as he comes back . . . perhaps we can arrange something for you and him . . . for him to visit, or something!" Quatre said, holding up the envelope, "But, you're doing brilliantly! I'm glad to have you as a representative of my company, Miss Maxwell!" He said with a slight smirk despite the fact that his eyes were red rimmed from his own tears,  
  
"So, would you like to show us around?" Heero asked, kneeling before the teen from L2.  
  
She seemed to consider it before finally nodding slightly,  
  
"Are you sure that you don't mind us showing up? I, obviously had to come, which I don't mind because you know that I think of you as if you were my own! I'm not going to have children of my own, so I think that I shall spoil you and Yan!" Quatre stated,  
  
"How is Yan?" He's at his father's old school, in China.  
  
"Oh . . ."  
  
"He misses you too, Paige!" Heero chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder slightly, "Trust me, alright?" He teased.  
  
Paige blushed bright red and lowered her head,  
  
"This is the dinning room . . . where we eat." She said calmly as the blonde and the brunette listened attentively.  
  
The day passed all too quick for the home-sick teenager and soon it was time for the two Preventers offices to leave. Paige smiled warmly as Heero hugged her tightly and then Quatre, his usually bright smile somewhat faded,  
  
"Quatre, what's wrong?"  
  
Quatre shook his head to dismiss the question,  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Heero . . . tell Paige . . . tell her . . . what . . . what's happened to . . ." He didn't finish as he just hopped into the car and sat in the passenger's seat, sobbing,  
  
"I'm sorry . . ." Paige murmured, "I only wanted to know because I care!"  
  
"Trowa's missing in action." Heero said in his old monotone before turning away, "And don't worry . . ." He added before walking to the car and driving away, without another word or action.  
  
Paige was left standing by the front door.  
  
Alone.  
  
Alone again.  
  
- - - To be continued . . .  
  
So? What did you think of the first Chappie? Good? Please R n R! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing! Duh! How could you even suggest such a thing?  
  
Authors note: This is the sequel to 'Starz' and I hope you like it! It's a LOT darker than its predecessor, but hopefully better! Please RnR!  
  
Dear Daddy.  
  
Chapter 2.  
Dear Daddy,  
  
Yesterday was Saturday, and do you know why that Saturday was so special? It was parent's day. I know that you couldn't make it; I know you were busy, and I thank Heero for all his efforts and Quatre for braving the world, despite his anguish! I just, wish that you'd been there to see me! I know it's selfish of me to think all this, to wonder when other people came before me . . . but I miss you!  
  
It would be wrong of me to say that I don't wanna be here anymore, that I'm treated badly. I'm not, but I wish I wasn't here. I wish I were at home with you and Buddy. I wish you were safe, and not in danger. I wish that you were with Heero and that you were happy!  
  
I don't want to talk like that anymore.  
  
So Trowa's missing? I hope he comes back. I liked him, and NO daddy! Not like that! He was a nice guy, and I feel so bad for Quatre, after he's been so good to me. . . I didn't mean to make him upset! Honestly I didn't!  
  
I wonder if you ever get my letters. I never get any back, so I wonder why. Do you just not have the time, or do you never receive them? Can't you send them? If not, then how will I know where you are? If something happens, how will I know?  
  
I've got to stop that!  
  
I miss you so much! When will the war be over? When can I go back to my regular high school? See my friends on L2, be back home?  
  
I have to go. I know that my letters are always short, but you do get one a week, so It's not like you NEVER hear from me at all, now is it? Unlike me. I sit here and I wait, and I wait, and still nothing comes except a Sunday afternoon during which I write this and dream. I daydream about going back home! L2 isn't the greatest place to be, but at least it's home!"  
  
I love you.  
  
Paige.  
  
Paige dropped down onto her bed and huffed, staring at the floor and the simple black shoes that were part of the repulsive uniform. White stocking- clad feet dangled over the side of the bed as her back laid flat a top of the bedspread,  
  
"Maxwell?" Someone called; Paige only faintly registered it as she began to drift into slumber, "Maxwell? Paige Maxwell!?"  
  
"She's here!" Lotti declared, nudging the brunette teen, who awoke with a start,  
  
"Huh!? Whah? What's going on?" Paige murmured, rubbing her eyes,  
  
"Paige Maxwell?" Someone asked, an eyebrow quipped,  
  
"Yeah . . .?"  
  
"Someone is downstairs to see you." The middle-aged female teacher snapped, "Perhaps you should inform the young gentlemen that Sunday is the day of rest and visitors should NEVER be aloud."  
  
"Young gentleman?" Paige questioned, as she rose slowly to her feet,  
  
"Yes! I young Chinese boy!" She added, "No go, quick now!"  
  
"Yan!" Paige giggled excitedly as she jumped to her feet, running down the hall, sans her shoes, and down the huge staircase where at the foot, Yan stood.  
  
A preventers uniform donned his figure as he stood in a military pose,  
  
"Hello, Paige." He said softly, with a brief nod, opening his arms none the less,  
  
"YAN!" She giggled once more, hugging him tightly as she jumped into the out spread arms of the Chinese teenager, "How are you!?"  
  
"I'm good." He replied, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "They almost didn't let me see you. I said it was urgent and that's the only reason why they let me."  
  
Yan dropped Paige to her feet and gripped her shoulders loosely, the white pinafore crumpled and askew on her lithe frame,  
  
"Why are you here?" Paige asked, biting her lower lip. She knew what was coming,  
  
"I came, to tell you something." He paused, gulping slightly, "I'm going to join my father. On the battlefield. I'm going to go fight alongside my father . . . and yours!" He declared,  
  
"Why?" Paige whimpered, tears welling p in her eyes, "I don't want you to go out there and risk your life like that!"  
  
"I can't let them fight alone!"  
  
"Please! Don't go! Everyone's leaving me!" She whined, her hands falling limp at her sides after clenching into small fists,  
  
"Paige . . . I'm 17 . . . I can't just sit back and watch my father and yours, and all their friends fight to save us when I could be doing the same!"  
  
"What did your mother say?"  
  
"Not much." Yan replied, his gaze lowering, "Do you have any messages to pass on? I'm going in a few hours to meet with Heero and Duo."  
  
"He's still alive!?" Paige gushed hopefully.  
  
Yan nodded mutely, a small smirk on his lips,  
  
"And he says that he loves you."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
Yan simply shrugged,  
  
"I just do . . . I'm useful like that, ya see!" He quipped before kneeling before her, "Paige . . . I promise, I'll think about you every day . . . I do it anyway!" He smirked once more, "And I promise that I will do my best to keep both your father and myself safe."  
  
Paige nodded silently, a single tear slithering down her cheek. Yan caught it with the side of his right index finger, flicking it away as he pulled back his wrist,  
  
"Paige . . .?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Paige, I want you to promise me something."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Promise me that, you'll stay here, be safe and not do anything to endanger yourself!"  
  
"I . . . I . . . promise . . ."  
  
"Good." Yan smiled faintly and leant forwards, brushing a few stray ringlets from her sapphire eyes, "I've got to be going, alright?" Paige nodded dumbly in response as Yan lifted her left hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss to her pale skin, "I love you." He murmured close to her skin before taking a step backwards. They looked at each other for a few minutes before Yan backed away before turning and leaving via the open front door. She followed him, her feet skipping slightly against the tiled floor as she stood in the doorway watching Yan walk to the black jeep that waited for him in the driveway. He paused by the door and smiled, waving slightly to her before opening the passenger door, sliding in, closing it quickly behind him. In the brief second that the door had been open, the darkened front compartment was flooded with a faint light, in which Paige thought she saw a glimmer of Violet sparkle and a snake of chestnut. Shaking her mind clear, the cabin was black once more as it sped away at high speed. She retreated back to her bed in silence.  
  
As the car drove away Yan turned his head to the left, to acknowledge the driver, who whilst driving with one hand, flipped his black shades down from the top of his head onto his eyes,  
  
"Do you think she saw?" Yan asked, blinking Onyx eyes at the man beside him,  
  
"Perhaps . . . she's a Maxwell, after all!"  
  
"Duo . . ." Yan murmured, "I still think you should've gone to her.  
  
Duo remained silent, focussing mainly on the road,  
  
"How can I?" He thought, "How can I when I know that I'm going to die."  
  
Yan watched the braided American carefully. Something was going on inside that head of his, but he was damned if he knew! Shaking his head, Yan looked out of his window, sighing heavily, he'd never felt so empty before now.  
  
It was several weeks later and Paige lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling as if it were the most intricately decorated piece or architecture ever to of been created in the history of man. Instead it was a plain dull white, with paint pealing and chipping. She sighed, her hands tucked behind her head as she continued to think about life . . . how if the school took one semi-powerful bomb, everything would be over. Quicker than you could click your fingers at! It was all so simple . . .  
  
"Paige . . .?" Lotti's voice broke in, quivering with anguish and nervousness, "Paige, get up . . . please . . ." She whispered hoarsely,  
  
"What is it, Lotti?" Paige asked, concerned for her friend,  
  
"T . . . the . . . headmaster . . . w . . . wants a word with . . . you."  
  
Paige's brow creased in confusion as she sat up quickly, slipping her shoes on as she hurried out the door. Obviously, it was urgent. As she skidded along the hallways, tying her pinafore behind her and straitening her hat and loose ringlets, she calmly stepped into the room,  
  
"You wanted to see me sir?"  
  
"Yes Miss Maxwell, please sit down . . . I need to speak to you . . ."  
  
The heavy mahogany door closed behind Paige as she moved to sit before her figure of authority. Within a few brief minutes, faint sobbing could be heard . . . a sobbing caused by pain that would not fade soon.  
  
- - - To be continued . . . - - -  
  
Well? Chapter 2! One more chapter left! I know it's going to be short, but I think I'll write a sequel . . .so you'll be alright! Please RnR! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing! Duh! How could you even suggest such a thing?  
  
Authors note: This is the sequel to 'Starz' and I hope you like it! It's a LOT darker than its predecessor, but hopefully better! Please RnR! This is the final chapter . . . please . . . don't cry!  
  
Dear Daddy.  
  
Chapter 3.  
Dear Daddy,  
  
Broken.  
  
My life is broken.  
  
Call me over dramatic but I'm alone now! ALL alone and because of WHAT!? I cry and I cry all night but no one is ever there to help me, to comfort me . . . to tell me that it's alright! It's not alright is it? Missing in action? Why didn't they just hand me the god damned flag! For heavens sake!  
  
I hold out little hope for your return . . . Shinigami always taught me to be wary of false hopes . . . don't aim to high little girl, you'll never succeed! Well . . . now I'm alone . . . I really am just like you dad! I guess that I shoulda known something was wrong when I hadn't seen or heard from Quatre in weeks! He just stopped coming . . . did Trowa ever get home? If he did, does that mean that you will too? How long will it take? Should I expect you at my wedding, funeral or my arrival in hell!?  
  
Goodbye daddy . . . life goes on and this is this consequence of war!  
  
I forgive you daddy.  
  
I love you daddy.  
  
Paige.  
  
Folding the piece of lavender paper once, twice, Paige slipped it into the matching envelope, holding it in between slender fingers she looked up at the dark haired woman by her side.  
  
The war was over, and had been now for 2 weeks, 3 days after that fateful day that would haunt the teenager for the rest of her life,  
  
"I'm so empty." She whispered, her head bowed as she knelt before the memorial that had been erected in the memory of all who had died. Placing the envelope amongst a reef of flowers she sighed and continued to sit on her heels, kneeling in the mud that began to soak into her black skirt, splashing up her tanned legs,  
  
"Paige . . ." Hilde whispered, placing a gentle hand on the girls shoulder, "Come on . . . let's get out of this weather."  
  
Paige shook her head slowly, resisting all attempts that the older woman made to make her feel welcome,  
  
"No . . ."  
  
"Paige, c'mon!" She sighed, pulling her to her feet and tugging her towards the open gate of the park, "Paige . . . Heero is waiting!"  
  
The auburn-haired girl only frowned, not seeming to understand the statement,  
  
"Didn't Quatre tell you?"  
  
"No. No one tells me anything in this life."  
  
"Heero offered to take care of you."  
  
"And no one asked MY opinion of this?" Paige snorted,  
  
"Well, what could we do? You can't look after yourself!"  
  
"Yes I can! I get money, don't I? Bein' dad's only kin, I MUST get money!"  
  
"Yes, you do, and that'll go to Heero now for your care!"  
  
"WHAT!? Well . . . can't I have it and live on my own?"  
  
"You're 15, Paige." Hilde sighed,  
  
"Almost 16!"  
  
"None the less! L2 is NOT a place for a girl like you to live alone. It's not safe for you."  
  
Paige huffed, folding her arms in stubborn protest,  
  
"And what if I don't like living with Heero?"  
  
"Then we'll move you."  
  
"Is that how its gonna be? Pass me around all of dad's friends until none are left? And then what? Stick me in an orphanage? The street? A church?"  
  
"PAIGE!" Hilde growled, "Please calm down!"  
  
"Why should I? You're just going to pass me around like some kind of ornament on show! Like a photo album . . . 'everyone have a look! Isn't she adorable?'!"  
  
"It's not like that!"  
  
"Why can't I live with Yan!?"  
  
"Because he's only 17."  
  
"And? Why can't I be part of his family?"  
  
"Because . . . I can't tell you that . . ."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because what has happened is confidential!"  
  
"Fine! He'll tell me eventually! Where is he!?"  
  
"He's checking all the military hospitals with Quatre."  
  
Paige's lip quivered, threatening a downpour of tears,  
  
"W . . . why?"  
  
Hilde sighed, continuing to tug Paige towards Heero, who leant against his car, his face grim and emotionless,  
  
"Is everything alright?" He asked, glancing up through his bangs,  
  
"Yes. Fine." Paige huffed, opening the door, sliding in and slamming it shut,  
  
"Are you sure . . .?"  
  
"About what?" Heero replied, not quite sure what Hilde had meant by her question,  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind looking after Paige right now?"  
  
"Who else is there?" Heero sighed, "You can't do it anymore than, well, than Sally can." He forced a weak smile,  
  
"Quatre offered."  
  
"What kind of a life would that be for a teenage girl? Living just like he did? In a huge mansion with everything she wants . . . sure, at first glance that seems perfect, she'd be well looked after, but he and Trowa, well, they don't know what it's like to raise children and to always be moving from mansion to mansion, it's just . . . unstable . . ."  
  
"Hmmm." Hilde mused, "You're very sweet." She paused slightly, "It's going to be painful, for both of you."  
  
"I realise that, and I think, deep down she does too."  
  
Hilde smiled and drew Heero into a hug,  
  
"Take care of her, alright? She's still my baby-girl, no matter what!" Hilde smirked slightly as she pulled back from the taller, stoic soldier,  
  
"I will, don't worry about her."  
  
Hilde nodded and pressed her hand against the glass of the windshield,  
  
"I'll see you soon, Paige."  
  
"Bye Hilde." Paige said flatly as the dark haired woman turned and walked off down the street.  
  
Heero climbed into the car and looked Paige in the eyes via the mirror,  
  
"Y'know, you don't have to sit in the back, you're not a complete child."  
  
"Yes, I know, but I wanted to be by myself."  
  
"Very well, I guess I'll take us home, unless your hungry, Hilde said that you haven't eaten since a few days ago, you must be starved."  
  
"Spare me the pep-talk, Heero." Paige sighed, looking down at her hands; I just want to be left alone."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes as he started up the car,  
  
"Fine, but I'm stopping at a drive-in on the way home, fair?"  
  
"If you like."  
  
"What kind of food do you like?"  
  
"Pizza."  
  
"Uh, what kinda of OTHER food do you like? KFC? Burger King? McDonalds?" Heero smirked as the girls eyes lit up,  
  
"KFC is cool . . ." She murmured, fiddling with her fingers.  
  
Heero slowed the car and stopped beside a pavement,  
  
"Then, why don't you come and join me up front and we can go grab some KFC?" He asked, turning in his seat only to come face to face with the huge black Labrador that Paige had refused to leave behind,  
  
"Alright . . ." She said, slipping out of the car, walking around the back and into the passenger seat, settling beside Heero, the over-grown pup's head popped in between them, panting contently.  
  
Heero scratched his ears playfully and set the car in motion again, glancing over at the daughter of his love who stared directly ahead,  
  
"Do you like Earth, Paige?"  
  
"It's alright." She whispered, "I guess that I'm gonna have to get used to it though, huh?"  
  
Heero nodded silently as he pulled up into the drive-thru,  
  
"Life's sometimes hard, Paige, BUT, that doesn't mean that you should always fight it! After all, sometimes good can come of it." He shrugged slightly,  
  
"Heero . . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Taking care of me."  
  
"Heh . . . no problem Paige."  
  
"So, where do we go after we eat?"  
  
"Where would you like to go?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"And where would you like home to be?"  
  
"Anywhere that's safe."  
  
Heero smirked, handing her a couple of drinks and a big paper bag which contained their meal,  
  
"How about we stay here. Get settled down somewhere on the coast and just . . . live life to what it can be."  
  
"Y'know, you're a lot different to all the stories I hear about you."  
  
"I guess that some things change men like me."  
  
"Like, my dad?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess he changed me just as much as the war did." Heero smiled slightly at the thought of his braided love,  
  
"Yeah . . . dad was cool . . ." Paige smirked slightly.  
  
Heero nodded as he pulled into a parking space, shutting the engine off and turning to his new companion as she handed him a paper cup with a straw and a burger. He nodded in gratitude and held up his drink,  
  
"To the future?" Paige questioned as she held hers up also,  
  
"To the future." He agreed, gently tapping his drink to hers.  
  
- - - Owari  
  
Yay! Finished . . . what did you think? I finally finished it! I got an idea for a continuation (again) if you want one. 


End file.
